Top: Deniers
Top Deniers as of June 2019. ---- Honorable Mentions * Patient Cyber - Can use AoE CDA and single total blind with a great trait and speed. He is also the first user of Nanovirus. *Dungeon Master - Being fast, having an ok trait, and having AOE CDA, Team CDDA, AOE RN DOT and AOE Total Blind is great, but Dungeon Master is too slow and that holds her back from the top 10. *Jasastur - Fast, great trait, and can use plenty of possessing moves, but can't deny as good as others in this list. *Timerion - Bad Speed and only has one AOE denying move, but has great trait and is the first CDA user *Storm Beard - CDA and Stamina removal is always good * Zimnyaya - Has AoE stun, AoE freeze and 50% stamina removal, and single Mega Freeze. Also possesses the fastest speed on this page apart from Warmaster Sherezar! The only thing keeping him off the list is his massive stamina costs. * Ihtiander - This fish has AoE stun, AoE freeze and AoE blind for low cooldowns and stamina costs, but deals little damage and can't do that much against Mountain monsters. *Hackster - Hackster can use AOE Exclusive Possession, AOE Stun and Time Stop, but has the worst trait and an outdated speed. *Frostbite - Frostbite is not made to be a main denier, but with his 2 AOE Freezes, 2 100% stamina removal, and Team 50% Stamina + Double Damage, he is a great secondary denier. *Nishant's Pet - Little slow for a denier in the meta but has a trait that comes in handy (Possession Immunity) and has a handful of Possession moves such as AoE Possession and Possession + Double Dmg. Top Deniers *10. SaulotSunblast (SS+) *9. Volthar (SS) *8. Saika (SS) *7. Wangzhou (SS+) *6. Al Canine (SS+) *5. Sunblast (SS+) *4. Xiron the Ruby (OP) *3. Pierceid (OP) *2. Warmaster Sherezar (OP) *1. Warmaster Thalassa (OP) ---- In-depth Overview (Working Progress) 10. Saulot is just a slightly buffed Jasastur. While sacrificing the ability to drain stamina, he has gained a better trait, and better stats. Having an AoE possession and single mega possession with that great speed, there is little that can stop him in the fire element. His attacking ability is also surprisingly high, as he can apply a number of torture effects to his enemies. 9. Volthar is actually the best thunder denier in the game. He is as fast as Thalassa ( 3542 Speed ) , have a pretty great life and attack stat for a denier ( 37,096 Life and 3476 Power ) and he have a great trait ( Tough + Damage Mirror ). He has an Single Target Possession , an AoE Possession and he can apply AoE Nanovirus + AoE Stamina Leak + AoE 30% stamina drain ( = *45%* stamina drain ) in ONLY ONE SKILL. He also has an another AlE 30% stamina drain who apply AoE Shock. He also got a 0 damage skill who apply AoE PER + Nanovirus and finally , a Single Target attack who apply PER + Nanovirus and remove 50% stamina of the target. And if he wasnt already good , his special is ABSOLUTELY OP : *AoE PER + AoE Trait Disabled + AoE Mega Possession (aka 2 turn Possession ) + AoE Nanovirus* ! 8. Saika is the fastest denier in the game with a monstrous speed of 3575, tied with Piercid and Warmaster Sherezar. She has a Double Damage + Precision extra turn move, which she can use on herself to ensure her denial moves land. Her main form of denial is an AoE freeze. She can also utilize AOE Blind, Daze, and Sunburn in the same move which gives a 68% chance of your opponent missing, while whittling down their health with Sunburn. Lastly she can use Team NER and Control Effect Immunity for No Stamina. If that isn't bad enough she has great health for a denier, and has a great trait (Freeze Immunity and SC: Possession Immunity). In conclusion, Saika is a good mixture of denier and support. If you want to have baked eyeballs for breakfast, get Saika and say goodbye to your fears. 7. Wangzhou has brought stamina drain to a whole new level --- two 100% stamina drain moves, draining the opponent's stamina while recovering yours simultaneously, and don't forget his trait (AoE 50% stamina drain). What's more, he drains the opponent's health just as effectively. Watch as your opponents suffer from curse, stamina drain, drown and nightmares at the same time! 6. Al Canine is a timeless classic, renowned as the greatest FTP Denier. He has solid speed and possesses two amazing deny skills: AoE Guard Down + CDA & AoE Stun + Sunburn (aka Stunburn). He specializes in obliterating enemy deniers with CDA. If you manage to land a GD on your opponents Al Canine has an AoE Guard Down Hater + NER. He can turn any monster that isn't Nebotus into a killing machine. 5. Sunblast is basically Al Canine on steroids. With his great speed, good health, and 2 denying moves he can wreck almost all monster. He can use AOE CDA + Sunburn to deny and damage your enemies. He can use AOE Possession + 20% stamina removal. And if thats not enough he can use AOE Guard Down and Daze allowing your Secondary Denier to Guaranteed to Deny the your opponent. He might not have Guard Down hater, but he still is better than Al Canine. 4. Xiron the Ruby should be called Xiron the Diamond. His stats are great and his moveset is even better. With AOE 2 Control Skill, 2 AOE Control Skill and one of them does 55 damage (which is a lot for an AOE move). He also have a 100% stamina removal move and a single target 2 Control Skill. And if that's not enough his trait is a Nemesis trait. He is immune to possession and has a 30% chance of avoiding status effects. Xiron is basically Social Point's love child and the other 3 monsters higher than him are just broken. 3. Social Point does one thing best, and that's making new OP monsters every month. For the month of May, SP given us the unholy ABOMINATION known as Pierceid. To start it off Pierceid has a speed of 3575. She can do AOE Possession + Nightmares, AOE Curse, and an AOE CDA and Death Countdown. To make this monster even worse it has Abomination and a SC True Vision. If you want to be the god of death I wish you death for using this OP creature. 2. Warmaster Sherezar also happens to be the fastest monster on this page. AoE CDA and AoE random control effect are not the most impressive moves, but they get the job done. What makes him OP is his trait true vision, which guarantees him and his team to hit the opponents. Amazing speed, and amazing trait. Also one of his move, Great Dispel, can remove everything effect from all monsters. So he can completely counter Elvira trait. He's in the second spot because monsters with Dodge Area counters most of his moves, unless you a run a single target move which is fine but reducing it's full potential. 1. There is absolutely nothing that can stop a fully ranked Warmaster Thalassa. By being able to disable trait and remove positive effects before applying mega freeze, she is always able to deny at least 2 opposing monsters at the same time. She is second only to Warmaster Sherezar in speed on this page. The ultimate denying machine --- Warmaster Thalassa deserves the no. 1 spot out of all deniers in Monster Legends. The only thing that this monster can't control is Neobuki (with Elvira) but still the best control monster in the entire game.Category:Denier